lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Statue
| ZuletztGezeigt= | Erbaut=unbekannt | Kontrolliert=Jacob | Extra='Alternativer Zeitstrahl' }} Die Statue eines Fußes mit vier Zehen wird von Sayid, Sun und Jin an der Küste gesehen, als diese mit dem Segelboot zum vermuteten Dorf der Anderen segeln. Vor dem Absturz thumb|left|Die Statue von hinten. Nachdem Locke in den Brunnen gefallen ist, als ein weiterer Zeitsprung eingesetzt hat, entdecken Sawyer, Miles, Juliet und Jin in einiger Entfernung eine riesige Statue, welche mit dem Rücken zu ihnen steht. Als Locke schließlich das Rad dreht, und dieses wieder einrastet ist die Statue nach dem letzten Zeitsprung wieder außer Sichtweite, da 1974 nur noch der eine Fuss steht. thumb|right|Die komplette Statue. Eine spätere Szene zeigt weitere Detail-Aufnahmen der Statue (ungefähr 18. Jahrhundert) im unbeschädigten Zustand. Zu sehen ist eine ägyptisch anmutende Gestalt mit Drachenschnauze und menschlichem Körper. Sie trägt einen Ankh in jeder Hand. Eine Theorie ist , dass die Statue den Gott Sobek darstellt, denn die Statue in der Serie scheint rein optisch ein Krokodil darzustellen. In den Darstellungen taucht Sobek als Gott mit menschlichem Körper und dem Kopf eines Krokodils auf. In der linken Hand hält er einen Stab (dieser fehlt allerdings bei der Statue) und in der rechten Hand ein Ankh, das Lebenssymbol der Ägypter. Er war der Herrscher über das Wasser und wurde als Fruchtbarkeitsgott verehrt. Die Schwangerschaftsphänomene der Insel und das Aussehen der Statue lassen jedoch darauf schließen, dass es sich bei der Statue um das Abbild der ägyptischen Göttin Taweret handelt, welche in der agyptischen Mythologie die Schutzpatronin der schwangeren Frauen ist. Vor allem die 2 Ankh sowohl in der rechten, als auch in der linken Hand, deuten eher auf Taweret hin. Außerdem wird Taweret mit derselben Kopfbedeckung dargestellt, wie die Statue, während Sobek meist eine prunkvollere trägt. Daraus kann man also schließen, dass es sich bei dieser Statue um Taweret handelt. Man sieht außerdem ein sich näherndes Segelschiff (vermutlich die Black Rock). Das Schiff könnte möglicherweise verantwortlich für die späteren Schäden an der Statue sein. Dafür spricht, dass in dem Schiffswrack, dass später auf der Insel gefunden wird, eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge Dynamit geladen ist. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird erwähnt, dass Jacob seit Jahrhunderten im Unterbau dieser Statue lebt. Man kommt nur über einen Geheimgang in seine Kammer. Dieser Geheimgang befindet sich hinter einer Wand am Sockel der Statue. zerstört wird. ]]thumb|250px|right|Die zerschmetterte Statue wenige Tage nach ihrem Zusammenstoss mit der Black Rock. Irgendwann im Jahr 1867, kurz nachdem Jacob und der Mann in Schwarz ihr Treffen am Fusse der Statue hatten, um die Ankunft der Black Rock zu beobachten, bricht in der Nacht ein Sturm aus. Auf dem Schiff sind Richard Alpert und Ignacio mit anderen Sklaven unter Deck in Ketten gefesselt. Ignacio schaut raus und sieht die Statue. Er vergleicht die Statue mit dem Teufel. Er sagt: "Die Insel wird vom Teufel bewacht". Dann wird die Black Rock auf einer riesigen, mindestins 50 Meter hohen Welle, getragen und rammt den Kopf der Statue. Das Schiff wird dabei ins Inselinnere im Dschungel befördert und die Statue wird dabei zerstört. Es bleibt nur noch der vierzehige Fuss übrig. Nach dem Absturz thumb|right|250px|Die Statue im Jahr 2004. An der Küste entdecken Sayid, Jin und Sun die Überreste einer riesigen Statue. Sayid meint, dass er nicht weiß, was ihn mehr irritiert: „''Die Tatsache, dass der Rest der Statue fehlt ... oder, dass sie nur vier Zehen hat.“ Die Statue besteht aus einem vierzehigen Fuß, der eine Sandale trägt. Er stammt anscheinend von einer kolossalen Statue, die entweder verfallen ist oder zerstört wurde. Wenn man berücksichtigt, dass Sayid, Sun und Jin die Statue auf der Steuerbordseite sehen, muss sich die Statue an der westlichen oder nördlichen Küste der Insel befinden (da das Lager der Anderen irgendwo an der nördlichen Küste vermutet wurde). thumb|250px|left|[[Richard führt die Gruppe zu Jacob. ]] Locke und seine Gruppe kommen 2007 an einen Strand. Locke fragt Richard, warum sie halten. Richard macht Locke auf den Fuß der Statue aufmerksam. Locke fragt sarkastisch, dass dies ein wunderschöner Fuß sei, versteht aber nicht, was dieser mit Jacob zu tun habe. Richard verkündet, dass Jacob hier lebt. John starrt den Fuß überrascht an und folgt Richard, der weiter auf die Statue zugeht. Am Abend will John endlich zu Jacob, und das Ben mitkommt. Richard drückt einen Stein im Sockel der Statue ein und John betritt mit Ben Jacobs Kammer. |thumb|right|250px|[[Ben sieht, dass Locke tatsächlich tot ist ]] Im Inneren der Statue reisst der Mann in Schwarz (als Locke) ein Stück Stoff von Jacobs Teppich und wischt damit das blutverschmierte Messer sauber, das Ben benutzt hat um Jacob zu töten. Er wendet sich an Ben und sagt, dass er aufhören kann ins Feuer zu starren, Jacob sei fort. Ben fragt, warum Jacob nicht gekämpft hat, woraufhin Locke antwortet, dass Jacob gewusst haben muss, dass er besiegt würde. Er bittet Ben, hinaus zu gehen und Richard zu holen. Draußen diskutieren Ilana und Bram darüber, ob sie mit Richard die Statue betreten wollen. Richard betont immer wieder, dass sie das nicht tun können. Das können nur jene tun, die von Jacob hineingebeten werden. Ilana antwortet, dass sie und Bram von Jacob auf die Insel gebracht wurden und somit die Erlaubnis haben. Ben kommt hinaus und wird sofort von Ilana und ihren Männern umstellt. Richard sieht Ben an und führt Ben zu Lockes Leiche. Ben wird erst jetzt klar, dass Locke immer noch tot ist. Ilana fordert ihre Männer auf, mit Ben in die Statue zu gehen. |thumb|left|250px|[[Richard erkennt den Mann in Schwarz ]] In der Statue betreten die vier Männer mit Ben Jacobs Kammer. Sie fragen Locke, wo Jacob ist. Daraufhin werden sie über dessen Tod informiert. Sie schießen auf Jacobs Feind, der sich daraufhin hinter einer Statue versteckt und verschwindet. Plötzlich ertönen die Geräusche des Monsters und kurz darauf erscheint es im Eingang der Kammer. Nach und nach werden die Männer umgebracht. Bram streut etwas Asche in einem Kreis um sich und kann das Monster so von sich fern halten. Doch das Monster schlägt gegen eine der Säulen, wodurch die Decke einstürzt und Bram aus seinem Kreis fällt. Schließlich wird auch Bram vom Monster getötet. Ben sieht das alles von einer Ecke aus. Daraufhin erscheint Jacobs Feind wieder in Gestalt von Locke und entschuldigt sich, dass Ben ihn so erleben musste. Draußen bemerken die Anderen die Leuchtraketen, die vom Tempel aus abgeschossen werden. Ben und Locke kommen aus der Statue heraus und Locke bemerkt freundlich zu Richard: „Schön, dich nicht mehr in Ketten zu sehen“. Richard fragt entsetzt: „Du?“ und wird daraufhin von Jacobs Feind zu Boden geschlagen. Er dreht sich zu den Anderen um, einschließlich Sun und Frank und sagt "Ich bin von euch enttäuscht! Von euch allen!" Daraufhin nimmt er den bewusstlosen Richard auf die Schulter und geht an Lockes totem Körper vorbei Richtung Dschungel. Wissenswertes * Im Podcast vom 26. Mai 2006 wird erklärt, dass die Statue lange vor der Ankunft der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel (in den 70er Jahren) existiert hat. Darin wird auch "vermutet", dass der Fuß zwischen 10 und 12m hoch ist und die gesamte Statue daher etwa 75m hoch wäre (so hoch wie ein 30-stöckiges Bürogebäude). * Die Statue besteht aus hellgrauem Stein, was sehr untypisch für eine vulkanische Insel wie die von ''Lost ist. * In einer Telefonkonferenz, die am 17. April 2008 mit ausgewählten Fans abgehalten wurde, haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse die fehlerhafte Überlieferung einer Anekdote korrigiert, die Lindelof zuvor auf dem Paley Festival 2008 erzählt hat. Laut Carlton ist es die wahre Geschichte, dass ursprünglich geplant wurde, dass die Statue sechs Zehen hat. ABC hat jedoch darauf bestanden, dass die Statue nur vier Zehen hat, da dies "weniger verstörend" wäre als ein Fuß mit sechs Zehen. Nach ihren eigenen Worten war es Lindelof und Cuse egal, solange die Statue nur nicht fünf Zehen hat. Im Video-Podcast vom 09. Mai 2008 gibt der Bildhauer Jim Van Houten eine weitere Erklärung für die Änderung an: Er behauptet, dass die Anzahl der Zehen von sechs auf vier geändert wurde, da es schwerer wäre, einen Fuß mit sechs Zehen von einem normalen Fuß mit fünf Zehen zu unterscheiden. * In dem Video von Raum 23 wird bei 53 Sekunden das Bild einer Statue gezeigt. Offene Fragen * Was ist der Ursprung der Statue? * Warum hat die Statue nur vier Zehen? * Wofür war die Statue gedacht beziehungsweise was sollte sie darstellen? * Wer hat die Statue erbaut und was ist mit ihnen passiert? en:Statue of Taweret es:Estatua de Tueris fr:Statue à quatre orteils it:Statua di Taweret pl:Posąg Tawaret pt:Estátua de Taweret ru:Статуя богини Тауэрт nl:Standbeeld van Taweret Category:Orte auf der Insel Category:Ungelöst